A conventional conveyor device for wire harness assembly of this type is disclosed in Patent Literature 1.
A dolly to which a drawing board is fixated is circulated and driven by a chain along an elliptical annular path. The dolly has a guide roller projecting horizontally in a direction opposite to a side where a worker stands. The guide roller rolls on a guide rail, and thus the dolly moves horizontally in a predetermined orientation.